This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Using a combination of genetic and proteomic techniques, we are searching for novel proteins which are involved in the targeting of proteins to the proteasome during spermatogenesis in D. melanogaster testes, and are therefore involved in cell death.